


Transalpine

by Sineala



Category: Ancient History RPF, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Crack, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor von Doom has a pair of unexpected visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transalpine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



> I don't actually know what the current comics situation in Latveria is, other than in Avengers/New Avengers Doom appears to be collecting various supervillains to fight the incursions and/or the other people fighting the incursions, so that's what I'm going with. Sorry for any canon inaccuracies, and I cannot believe I'm apologizing for that in a crackfic.

"There's a Roman soldier on the time platform," Valeria said. 

Deciding he needed to observe this for himself, Doom entered the room just in time to see the second man arrive in the middle of the platform. She'd been right about the first man -- red-cloaked, adorned in gleaming armor, he was the very picture of a Roman general. The second man was armored as well, in a different style of the same vintage, temporally speaking. He had an eyepatch over one eye.

Doom was suspicious of men with eyepatches. SHIELD had had far too many Nick Furys over the years.

Maybe this was more Illuminati interference. He wouldn't put it past them.

From the looks of it, these two were suspicious of each other as well. The Roman caught sight of the other one. He edged a little closer to him, but dropped one hand to the hilt of his sword, as if he couldn't decide whether he needed protection from the man or his surroundings.

Good, Doom thought. If they attacked each other, they wouldn't be plotting to undo him. Still, introductions were in order.

"I am Victor von Doom," he said, holding his arms out magnanimously. "Welcome to Latveria."

The man who wasn't a Roman said something in a language Doom didn't understand. It didn't sound like Latin or Greek.

"No," Valeria said, impatiently, stepping forward. "It needs to be simpler." She pointed to herself. "Valeria."

The Roman brightened; at least he recognized this as a name.

She pointed at Doom. "Victor." Then she pointed at the Roman and raised her eyebrows.

The Roman pointed at himself. "Scipio."

There had been, Doom thought, a great many Romans named Scipio.

The other man laid his palm flat against his chest. "Hannibal."

Oh. _Oh_. Hannibal. And _that_ Scipio.

They were geniuses, Doom thought, gleefully. They were the best generals of their age and they were standing in front of him.

He could use men like that.

"Ally with Doom," Doom said, "and Doom will give you cities. Doom will give you countries. Continents. Planets. Name your price."

He needed to stand up to... everyone. The Illuminati. The Cabal. The Avengers. SHIELD.

The Roman's voice lifted in a question.

"Riches," Doom added. "Weapons like you've never seen. And transportation. Crossing the Alps is nothing."

Valeria tugged at Doom's cloak. "He doesn't understand you."

"He will," Doom said, and he chuckled, as Hannibal and Scipio moved even closer to each other, with uneasy smiles. This would be glorious.


End file.
